James and the Red Balloon
James and the Red Balloon is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season. Plot Thomas takes a hot air balloon to Dryaw for the holidaymakers, but James points out the railway may be closed if it loses popularity due to the balloon. Later that day, Thomas and James are waiting at a crossing when the hot air balloon runs out of helium and falls onto James' boiler. James, petrified, lets off steam, which invariably blows the balloon up again. James is upset, but perks up when the Fat Controller reminds him the holidaymakers will need a ride home. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (does not speak) * Stepney (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * George (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) Locations * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Callan * Brendam * The Viaduct * The Windmill Trivia * This story story may be loosely adapted from the Christopher Awdry book, James and the Balloons. * This is one of the few episodes of the sixth season to be renarrated by Michael Brandon. * In the Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin narrations, Donald says "a flying basket with folk in it", whereas Michael Brandon makes him say "...with people in it". Also, in the Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon narrations, they say "Ahhhh! cried James. What's happening?!" long after Alec Baldwin does. * A faceless toad model can be seen in a rare picture. Goofs * There is a chip on the front of Thomas' right tank at Brendam. * When Thomas leaves Brendam, Percy's trucks disappear. * The end of the tracks crossing the level crossing are visible, more so for James' side. * When the balloon collapses on top of James the crossing gates switch so James and Thomas can go on. * The footage of the balloon collapsing on top of James is reversed, as the smoke goes inward. * In some shots at Dryaw, the tracks running through lead to bushes at both ends. * The tracks under the bridge in the last shot lead to bushes. * Why would George have the right-of-way at the grade crossing? * When Percy says "What have you got there?" Thomas doesn't have a face. * A brakevan should have been added to Thomas' train. * Stepney looks happy when Duck bumps into him. * James should have realised that a single hot air ballon could not take all his passengers. Gallery File:JamesandtheRedBalloontitlecard.png|Title card File:Thehotairballoon.jpg|The Red Balloon File:JamesandtheRedBalloon1.jpg|Thomas at Callan File:JamesandtheRedBalloon2.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:JamesandtheRedBalloon3.jpg|Thomas and Tiger Moth File:JamesandtheRedBalloon4.jpg|James at Dryaw File:JamesandtheRedBalloon5.jpg|The Red Balloon over Maithwaite File:JamesandtheRedBalloon6.jpg|Stepney and Duck File:JamesandtheRedBalloon7.jpg|Donald File:JamesandtheRedBalloon8.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon9.jpg|James, George, and Thomas File:JamesandtheRedBalloon10.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon11.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon12.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon13.jpg|James and Butch at Dryaw File:JamesandtheRedBalloon14.jpg|Thomas and Bertie File:JamesandtheRedBalloon15.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon16.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon17.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheRedBalloon18.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheRedBalloon19.jpg File:JamesandtheRedBalloon20.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheRedBalloon21.png|Douglas Image:JamesandtheRedBalloon22.png Image:JamesandtheRedBalloon23.PNG File:JamesandtheRedBalloon18.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon24.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon25.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon26.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon27.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon28.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon29.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon30.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon31.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon32.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon33.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon34.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon35.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon36.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon37.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon38.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon39.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon40.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon41.png|Thomas, Bertie, James, and the red balloon File:JamesandtheRedBalloon42.jpg|Deleted scene File:JamesandtheRedBalloon43.JPG Episode 450px|left Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes